A Bodyguard Of Another Kind
by LycoX
Summary: Its not John Diggle that Moira hires as a bodyguard for her baby boy but someone completely different.


**A Bodyguard**

**Of Another Kind**

**Disclaimer: This is a request TheWhiteWolf sent my way and I thought I'd give it a shot.**

* * *

As Oliver made his way out of the mansion, intent on heading to the Foundry for one reason or another, his mother's voice unfortunately stopped him. "Oliver! I wanted to introduce you to someone." She announced happily with a smile on her face.

Irritation swept through Oliver as this could mean anything and he wasn't interested at all. Even going so far as to look behind her to see who the individual was would prove to be rather shocking to the young man. "Slade!?"

The dark haired man with an eyepatch saw him and chuckled before smirking. "Hey, Kid." He called back raspily.

Greatly throwing off Moira and even Walter in the process. "You… You two know each other?" Asked the mother of two unsurely.

No answer was given as the shocked Oliver made his way over to the other man. "How, how is this possible? I thought, was sure you were dead."

"Well, I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya, Kid. And probably myself afterwards." Replied the man known as Slade Wilson with that smirk still in place.

Moira paled at his words and then watched in further confusion as her son and her intended choice of a bodyguard hug one another and begin to laugh during their reunion. "Can someone _please _tell me what is going on?" She requested tersely seconds later as Walter kept his place near her in a reassuring manner.

Both men quickly looked as if they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, a look Moira was satisfied to see for that matter as both turned to look at her with sheepish expressions on their faces. Which, was probably an odd sight to see when it came to Slade Wilson of all people. "We knew each other on the island, mom."

"That's right, Mrs. Queen, I helped keep the Kid alive from his own fool self until things happened. Things I'm not at liberty to discuss mind you due to it being highly secretive in nature."

Oliver rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic response. "I saw that, Kid. Keep it up and I'll do a half assed job at ensuring you get home every time you leave." Mock (kind of) threatened the former ASIS man.

"Wait… Mom hired you as a bodyguard?"

"Yep. God help me as even I don't know why I took the position."

A glower came his way before Oliver turned his attentioned to his shocked and still quite confused mother. "Mom, I don't need a bodyguard. I'm just fine on my own." He told her, steadfastedly ignoring the snort of disbelief from the older and gruff man.

"And I'm a pig who can fly, Kid."

"No commentary from the Peanut Gallery, please."

"I'll show you no commentary."

The two glowered at one another and it was enough to break Moira from her stunned silence and confusion. "Boys!"

Her one word and the tone in it was enough to break their glower fest and for the two to look sheepish again. Well, or to be more accurate, embarrassed in Slade's case. "While this is… Unexpected, Mr. Wilson will be your bodyguard, Oliver."

"Mom! I'm telling you, I don't need one!"

"Well, after what happened to you once we got you back, I _need_ this." She retorted shortly.

The annoyance and fear easily heard in her voice and it was enough to push down any further arguments from her baby boy as Walter kept his silence despite seeing a near hopeful look from his wife's son. "Okay, you got it. Slade's my guy. As weird… As that might sound."

Slade harrumphed. "No weirder than the times we had to huddle together for warmth during the night."

"Yes, thank you, I tried very hard to forget about those times, Slade." Replied the young archer and gained an eyeroll in return.

Though still confused and wanting answers, Moira was visibly relieved that her son was willing to let this happen. Probably because of the fact he somehow had known this man on that horrid island. "Thank you, sweetheart." The mother of two said in relief as she hugged her baby boy.

Utterly confident now that nothing unfortunate could happen to her son. However, an incident or two of questionable nature later on would make her re-think that somewhat. Especially when the two got into arguments as if they weren't grown adults!

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there be much enjoyment in the reading of this!**


End file.
